shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Merry Color
Joan Merry Color is a wedding dress shop which is located in the Midwest of Mystic Falls near the living area. Merry Color blongs to Dorrit Bronte. It is a beautiful and wonderful place for the sweet lovers who are going to get married. Most of people know Merry Color which is very famous in Mystic Falls. If you are picking wedding dress shop, there are many people will recommend you Merry Color. Merry Color has very talented design team and they can design whatever you want the wedding dress. The wedding dresses in Merry Color are the most gorgeous in the Mystic Falls. City Mystic Falls City article: Mystic Falls Mystic Falls is a city located atop of a floating landmass that sails across the skies of the Shan Shui steppes. It has never-ending waterfalls that slip over the edges of the floating island, has flying ships for transport and sells a special seven-colored-bean as food. Description Appearance Outside Merry Color is a shop of the commercial Street and it is in conspicuous place, so when people see the shop ,in most of time, they will stop by and look into the wedding dresses and make some beautiful dreams. Merry Color is big oval building which has three three floors. On the second floor of the middle wall,there is smooth and delicate tile that sculpture the name "Merry Color".The main color of this oval building is pure white.The door placed in a glass shelter and people in outside can see two beautiful wedding dresses display.On each side of the door, there are two shop windows and every shop window displays different style wedding dress and many little romantic boutiques. The pillars of the between the two Windows hang on two pictures that are the famous and beautiful stars of Mystic Falls wear the wedding dresses in this shop.This is an commercial opportunity to attract more customers. Inside There are three floors in Merry Color .Every floor has one fitting room which decorate in warm style.In the one space for lady try dress. Each floor has its own characteristics about romantic which always attract people's eyes.In the first floor,there is a red carpet from the door to the reception desk which has some wedding photo albums.The wedding dresses in this floor the way display hang up with hangers.The color of the wedding dresses are pure white.The highlight of this floor is that there is crystal chandelier which can shine colorful light but they would not make people uncomfortable. In the second floor ,the wedding dresses display in hanging up in many small white wardrobe.The color of the wedding dresses in this floor are pink.Many pink wedding dresses display in rows and the scene is beyond description and it is amazing. In the third floor,the wedding dresses is very noble and gorgeous and it is obviously expensive.The wedding dresses display use modals that make of plastic.Besides there big shop window that display a wedding dress which was designed by Ingrid. There have a especial display space and display many jewelries which can match with wedding dresses when lady try their dresses.On the whole, Merry Color is a wonderful wedding shop,filled with romantic,noble and dreamy's air. Age/History Dorrit Bronte is the mistress of Merry Color. She inherited this wedding shop from her family who is very talented in design wedding dress. This shop had gone bankrupt because of economic problems 30 years ago，but through many difficulties and setbacks, her family set up Merry Color again and develop better and better. Purpose Merry Color was built for true love. The Bronte family believes love and admires true love. Dorrit Bronte has very smart head, so she put this shop carry forward. She wants grils who fall in love to wear unique wedding dress to marry her Mr. Right and she thinks it is the most wonderful thing in the world. People Owners * Dorrit Bronte Residents * Bei * Lang Shun * Dorrit and residents of Mystic Falls User Girls who are going to get married Category:Location Page